


Are You Reddie? Eddie Kaspbrak x Richie Tozier

by uwu_DTT



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_DTT/pseuds/uwu_DTT
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak. A boy who smelled of strawberry body wash and was the softest most perfect thing in the world, according to Richie.Richie Tozier. A boy that smells of cigarettes and mint who takes his jokes too far, beep beep Richie.





	1. 1

Eddie Kaspbrak. A boy who smelled of strawberry body wash and was the softest most perfect thing in the world, according to Richie.

 

Richie Tozier. A boy that smells of cigarettes and mint who takes his jokes too far, beep beep Richie.

 

Richie was on his way home from the skate park, rolling down the sidewalk, swerving from side to side on his skateboard while puffing on his cigarette peacefully. He had moved out of his parent’s place a while back and now he was living in New York with Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Eddie was at home, cleaning every little thing he seen. He was wearing a baby blue sweater and bleached shorts, humming a song as he scrubbed the counters of their spotless kitchen. He was so focused on getting the one piece of smudge off the counter that Richie easily snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around the small boy’s body.   
Eddie’s mouth formed into a smile, humming as he put the rag down and melted into Richie’s arms, breathing in the smell of the cigarette he had just smoked and the mint gum he was chewing. Richie spun Eddie around, cupping his face as he pecked his lips softly.

“I love you Eds” Richie whispered softly into the boy’s ear

“Don’t call me that. I love you too Chee” He bit his cheek trying not to laugh at Richie’s reaction to Eddie’s pet name for him. 

They shared a lot more hugs and kisses before eating dinner and then settling down on the couch to watch a movie, a soft throw wrapped around both of them.

“You know, I haven’t received a call from Mrs.K in a while-” Richie started before Eddie punched him in the shoulder and told him no more mom jokes.

“She still doesn’t like me hanging out with you” Eddie spoke quietly, now averting his attention to Richie.   
“Because she wants this all to herself” Richie gestured at his body, biting his lip trying to be seductive. Eddie scoffed and shook his head, turning back to the tv, whispering, “mine”   
They had their arms wrapped around each other, Richie whispering small sweet things into Eddie’s ear. Soon enough Eddie had fallen asleep while straddling Richie, curled up on his chest like a kitten. 

Richie very much enjoyed watching Eddie sleep. Instead of worrying about everything, he was peaceful and angelic, even in the room only being lit by the tv. He ran his hand through Eddie’s hair, that was definitely one of his favorite things about Eddie’s body (except his dick, amirite guys *goes for a high five and gets rejected by everyone). He watched Eddie face a while longer before lifting him up and carrying him to his bedroom, “I love you Eddie Spaghetti~” He spoke softly, pecking the sleeping boy’s cheek before laying down beside him and drifting off into dreamland.

 

…

 

“...I love you more Trashmouth...”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too short to add any summary lmfao

Eddie screamed, “Richie!” He squirmed around on the bed, Richie hands tickling his stomach and his ribs. He squealed, reaching for Richie’s hands, finally able to intertwine their fingers and catch his breath. He breathed heavily, hitting Richie softly. 

Richie was laughing at his boyfriends actions, he moved Eddie’s hair out of his face and kissed his forehead which made Eddie pout, moving up so he could kiss Richie’s lips, smiling in satisfaction before getting up to go take a shower.

“Stay Chee” Eddie commanded at his boyfriend, walking into the bathroom with a smile

“But I wanted to sing to you!~” Richie yelled at the closed bathroom door


End file.
